A twist in our story
by Anna Walker
Summary: Un pirata y una princesa, dos personas completamente diferentes con una sola cosa en común: ambos creían que sus historias eran cuentos sin finales felices… hasta ahora. —SleepingHook/Mini-fic—
1. Sometime around midnight

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Los personajes de __**Once Upon a Time**__ son propiedad de **Kitsis/Horowitz**.  
Las canciones que dan título a cada uno de los capítulos -y a la historia misma- son propiedad de sus respectivos autores_

_**Características del fic:**_

_- Pareja: Princesa Aurora/Killian Jones (Sleeping Hook)  
- Canon hasta "Tiny"  
- Rating: T  
_

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Capítulo 1.  
****_Sometime around midnight_****  
**

…

Killian observaba de manera ausente cómo el sol desaparecía bajo la línea del océano en el horizonte. Tenía la pierna izquierda encogida, sobre la cual apoyaba su mano ahora carente de garfio, mientras su pierna derecha se balanceaba al ritmo de la marea debajo del muelle. La temperatura había comenzado a descender desde hacía un par de horas atrás, y una vez que el sol desapareciera por completo, el frío del otoño cubriría todo a su alrededor. Tal vez lo mejor era ponerse a cubierto antes de que eso sucediera, el problema era que él no tenía a dónde ir.

Respiró profundo y el aire salado causó una presión en su pecho. Otro día más estaba terminando justo frente a sus ojos y él no pudo hacer más que sentirse enfermo. Lleno frustración e impotencia porque su estadía en el infierno conocido como Storybrooke aún continuaba. Apretó su puño y por enésima vez maldijo a Cora por haberlo condenado.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que ambos habían logrado llegar a este mundo… y conseguido que toda esa bola de campesinos barrieran el pueblo con sus traseros, encabezados por Blancanieves y su hija, y siendo ayudados por Regina y Rumplestiltskin. Ése maldito cocodrilo al que había fallado en despellejar con sus propias manos.

La ira explotó en su interior, rasgando cada parte de su piel.

Sólo hubo un error en todo su plan, un jodido error que, para variar, había sido culpa suya. Cuando Cora se había dispuesto a acabar con lo más preciado para su hija y para Emma Swan, su hijo, Killian había intervenido, poseído por quién sabe qué porquería, y entonces todo se había ido al traste antes de que tuvieran tiempo de replegarse para armar un contraataque. Cora había terminado hecha cenizas, claro, no sin antes condenar a todos a la imposibilidad de regresar al Bosque Encantado y, por supuesto, de castigarlo a él por haberla traicionado. Por segunda ocasión. Sin dudas, no habría esperado menos de aquella mujer con una personalidad tan _encantadora_. Killian había visto su barco arder hasta que sus restos fueron tragados por el mar, justo en el mismo muelle donde ahora estaba sentado,

Luego de eso, había sido capturado y puesto en una celda por el rey James, conocido en este mundo como David Nolan, donde él había esperado que lo dejaran pudriéndose. Sin embargo, hacía tres noches, casi dos años después, lo habían liberado porque, en sus palabras, "ya no era un peligro para nadie". Demonios, eso había sido el golpe que había terminado por poner su desvencijado orgullo en el suelo.

Ya no era una amenaza para nadie.

¡Y por supuesto que no lo era! No cuando ellos tenían a su favor la poca magia que habían logrado invocar desde su mundo y él no tenía nada. Ni siquiera un maldito techo que poner sobre su cabeza.

_Cora, espero que estés pudriéndote en el infierno, maldita bruja…_

Una amarga sonrisa apareció en su rostro ante tal pensamiento y la ironía que representaba. Al parecer su destino y el de Cora no eran tan diferentes. Cada uno estaba disfrutando de su pequeño trozo de infierno personal, pero él esperaba que el de Cora fuera un poco peor que el suyo. No, ¿a quién quería engañar?, esperaba que fuera muchísimo peor.

_Al menos, mi vista es mejor que la tuya_, pensó al mirar hacia el horizonte otra vez.

Y eso sólo le recordó todo lo que había perdido.

Jamás volvería a surcar los mares ni a buscar tesoros o vivir aventuras. Estaba condenado a pasar el resto de su patética existencia atascado aquí, en este maldito pueblo, donde era odiado y ya no temido, hasta que sus ojos fueran tragados por los gusanos. Malditos fueran los dioses también. Había sacrificado tanto, soportado tanto, sólo con la firme certeza de que tarde o temprano terminaría obteniendo su venganza, y todo se había ido al carajo porque él no había podido resistirse a hacer un acto noble de último minuto. Algo para ayudar a una mujer que sólo había sido una piedra en su camino desde el principio.

Su padre se lo había dicho en más de una ocasión: _ser noble o que te importen los demás conlleva tomarse demasiadas molestias, molestias que sólo arrancarán un trozo de ti cuando menos te lo esperas y te dejarán sangrando en el piso, agonizando. Así que si eres inteligente, Killian, no dejarás que eso pase._ La última vez que se lo había dicho había sido justo antes de dejarlo abandonado a su suerte en un maldito puerto. Si el hombre siguió su propio consejo, él debió ser un poco listo e imitar su ejemplo.

Maldición, tenía que dejar de quejarse. Se merecía el agujero donde estaba hundido ahora.

Su cuerpo se tensó en alerta de repente cuando supo que no estaba solo. Se puso de pie de un salto y por instinto llevó su mano derecha hacia la funda de su espada, sólo para descubrir que ésta estaba vacía. Swan se había negado a devolvérsela al liberarlo. Demonios.

Estaba comenzando a mentalizarse en usar sus… _su_ mano para defenderse cuando finalmente vio a quien estaba parado al inicio del muelle. Habría esperado que se tratara de su cocodrilo, dispuesto a ponerle fin a su existencia de una vez por todas, pero en su lugar se encontró con un anciano. El hombre había dejado caer su caja de herramientas con sorpresa y tenía las manos alzadas en gesto de paz.

—Sólo vengo a quitarle el óxido a esos remaches —dijo con calma, apuntando con su dedo al pasamanos que delineaba el muelle.

El cuerpo de Killian se relajó un poco, pero su mirada recelosa permaneció en el viejo mientras éste hacía lo que había dicho. Si le había tomado quince minutos terminar el trabajo, habría sido demasiado. El hombre era demasiado habilidoso a pesar de su edad. Sostenía una linterna, apoyándola entre la barbilla y el cuello, mientras sus manos utilizaban una cuña y una lija para raspar el óxido de la estructura de metal.

—La sal del mar hace que se oxiden demasiado rápido —comentó con una sonrisa. A Killian le dio exactamente lo mismo. No tenía ganas ni tiempo para perder entablando charlas inútiles. Bueno, eso no era realmente cierto: le sobraba tiempo.

Una vez que hubo terminado con su tarea, el hombre terminó de recoger sus cosas y se puso de pie. Killian había dejado de prestarle atención hasta que lo escuchó hablarle de nuevo.

—Me vendría bien algo de ayuda en mi taller —dijo acercándose un par de pasos—. No puedo pagarte con dinero, pero te ofrezco una habitación y parte de mi cuenta en Granny's.

Killian apoyó el pie contra el cajón de madera donde había estado sentado, y rodó los ojos con hastío.

—¿Qué le hace pensar que yo podría querer ayudarlo, viejo?

El hombre encogió un poco los hombros y sonrió, ignorando la acidez y la falta de cortesía en sus palabras.

—Pensé que podrías aprovechar mejor tú tiempo. El mar seguirá allí sin importar que estés mirándolo o no. —Guardó silencio durante unos segundos, tal vez esperando a que Killian respondiera, y cuando él no lo hizo, añadió—: Si cambias de opinión, estoy seguro de que sabrás donde encontrarme.

Killian lo vio recoger su caja de herramientas y luego alejarse por el camino que había tomado al llegar. Tan pronto como volvió a encontrarse solo de nuevo, Killian respiró profundo y miró a su alrededor. La oscuridad de la noche comenzaba a cubrir el pueblo y la brisa transformada en una fuerte corriente de aire frío, tironeaba de los extremos de su abrigo con violencia. Ni siquiera quería pensar en que no había probado bocado en los últimos tres días. Tal vez debería comenzar a considerar seriamente la posibilidad de dejarse morir tirado en el muelle para así hacer más corta su existencia.

_No, _replicó casi al instante una voz dentro de su cabeza.

No estaba en su naturaleza darse por vencido y no comenzaría ahora. Porque Killian Jones pertenecía a la clase de hombres que peleaba con todo lo que tenía hasta que llegara al límite de sus fuerzas. Tal vez su oportunidad de venganza se hubiera arruinado, pero eso no significaba que jamás volviera a repetirse. Y si él quería vivir para ver ese día, aún cuando todo parecía estar en su contra, debía aprovechar las pequeñas oportunidades que la vida le ofrecía en el camino para que, cuando llegara el momento que tanto esperaba, esta vez pudiera tomar ventaja y lograr finalmente su cometido.

Sólo tenía que sobrevivir hasta ese día. Sólo eso.

Y fue con esa idea que caminó de vuelta al pueblo. Él no era un perro que se lamía las heridas tras una pelea, era un león que se erguía y las celebraba, pavoneándose entre los otros.

Hallar el taller del viejo fue una tarea demasiado sencilla. Había un montón de carteles pegados en los postes de luz del pueblo en los que ofrecía sus servicios como carpintero y reparador de un montón de cosas. La pequeña casa se encontraba a las afueras del pueblo, con el bosque delineando el frente del taller.

—No sé qué espera que haga —comenzó a decir mientras su mirada desinteresada recorría los objetos que yacían sobre una de las mesas de trabajo dentro del lugar. Cogió un trozo de madera lijada y luego de mirarlo a detalle, lo arrojó con descuido—. Mi especialidad es robar cosas, entre más valiosas mejor, no repararlas. Si está dañado, debería desecharlo en vez de perder el tiempo, viejo.

El hombre seguía viéndolo con la misma expresión, entre sorprendida y complacida, que había tenido desde que Killian había aparecido en el taller. Incluso había dejado de trabajar en lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo.

Killian comenzó a sentirse incómodo. Siempre había sido bastante bueno leyendo a las personas y ahora que no podía imaginarse lo qué pasaba en esos momentos por la cabeza del viejo, lo hacía ponerse en alerta. Honestamente, a él no le extrañaría que todo se tratase de una trampa y que, en cuanto bajara la guardia, el viejo terminara clavándole alguna de sus herramientas en el cráneo. Claro, si es que él no le rajaba la garganta en cuanto se diera cuenta del engaño.

Finalmente el hombre volvió a sonreírle de la misma manera en que lo había hecho en el muelle.

—No estoy tan seguro de eso —respondió con tranquilidad, volviendo a su trabajo—. Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad para encontrar nuestro propósito en la vida.

Bueno, Killian tenía que admitir que al menos en eso coincidían. Él esperaba tener su segunda oportunidad, no para descubrir su propósito, ése lo había tenido fijo desde hacía más de trescientos años; sino para _cumplir_ su propósito: despellejar a su cocodrilo.

—Y por cierto… —dijo el hombre, regresando su atención a la realidad—. No soy "viejo". Puedes llamarme Marco o Gepetto.

…

—¿Estás segura de que estarás bien aquí sola?

Aurora no quería sonar malagradecida ni mucho menos, pero había escuchado esa pregunta tantas veces durante tanto tiempo que ya había perdido todo significado para ella. Su bienestar parecía ser el único tema sobre el que cualquiera podía entablar conversación estando ella presente. Y si se le permitía ser franca, estaba harta de oírla.

Sin embargo, desde pequeña había sido educada para no mostrar ninguna emoción negativa. Si estabas triste, enojada o fastidiada, simplemente te lo tragabas y mantenías la compostura en público. Ese era el deber de una reina. Y había sido educada para algún día ser tal.

Así que, aunque estaba harta de escuchar esa condenada pregunta, sonrió un poco y negó con la cabeza esperando que eso fuera suficiente para Blancanieves.

—Pero el festival… —insistió Henry mientras su madre le enredaba la bufanda alrededor del cuello. Siendo una noche de otoño, era obvio que debían salir bien abrigados si no querían resfriarse.

—Muchas gracias, pero prefiero quedarme. Estoy un poco cansada —respondió anticipándose a lo que muy probablemente argumentaría el niño. Blancanieves se lo había dicho aquella tarde: la importancia del festival del día del minero y su tradición en Storybrooke. Era una fecha que todos esperaban con ansias, todos excepto Aurora.

Henry abrió la boca, tal vez para intentar convencerla de que los acompañara al festival, pero su madre le puso la mano en el hombro, impidiéndoselo. Emma la miró a los ojos y le dio una sonrisa comprensiva.

—Si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, no dudes en llamarnos. A nosotros o a Mulán, ¿de acuerdo? Ella está de guardia esta noche.

Aurora asintió en silencio.

La familia entera avanzó hacia la salida, y sólo cuando la puerta se cerró dejándola acompañada por el silencio fue que la joven exhaló un cansado suspiro.

Ella realmente estaba agradecida con todos ellos, con Blancanieves y James por haberla acogido y haberle dado donde vivir, además de tratarla como a una hija más; con Henry por ser su única compañía en sus momentos de soledad y por haberse convertido en su amigo, y a Emma por estar siempre al pendiente de ella. En serio, se los agradecía desde el fondo de su corazón; pero no podía negar que era su corazón el que sufría al verlos y recordar todo lo que le había sido arrebatado. No había más familia para ella, ni tampoco amigos cercanos salvo aquellos escasos que había hecho desde que había despertado de la maldición.

A pesar del tiempo que había pasado desde que Mulán y ella habían llegado al pueblo, todavía se sentía como una completa extraña allí. A diferencia de la guerrera, quien gracias a sus habilidades ahora trabajaba junto a Emma y su padre en la comisaría del pueblo, Aurora no tenía ningún empleo ni ningún propósito en realidad. Las virtudes de una princesa eran prácticamente inútiles en este mundo. Lo único relevante de ella en el pueblo era su _trágica _historia, ésa de la que todos los habitantes hablaban en murmullos cuando la veían pasar. Era la princesa que había dormido durante casi treinta años víctima de la terrible maldición del sueño, la que había sido despertada sólo para perder a su verdadero amor para siempre y quien ahora se encontraba desprotegida y sola.

En realidad, Aurora sabía que había dejado de ser una princesa hacía mucho tiempo, tanto como había dejado de creer en la esperanza de un final feliz esperando por ella.

Miró el reflejo en el espejo del recibidor y no pudo más que sentir lástima por la persona que había ahí. A pesar de la gracia que desprendía su cuerpo y de la compostura que mantenía, sus ojos azules lucían más vacíos que nunca. No había ningún brillo en ellos, ninguna ilusión o esperanza. Aurora respiró profundo y vio el reflejo de su pecho inflarse en un movimiento mecánico, tal y como lo era su actual existencia.

Dio la vuelta y comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia su habitación. La familia de Blancanieves se había mudado del pequeño departamento en el que habían vivido a una casa mucho más grande a las afueras del pueblo. Claro, no era tan grande como lo había sido el palacio donde había crecido en su mundo, pero era lo suficiente como para que ellos les hubieran ofrecido hospedaje a ella y a Mulán.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y avanzó hasta su armario para sacar el camisón que usaba como pijama. Se cambió la ropa y luego se dejó caer con gracia sobre el colchón. A pesar de la luz de la luna llena que se colaba a través de su ventana, Aurora se sintió realmente sola en la oscuridad. Sabía que era tonto que se hubiera cambiado de ropa, no había podido dormir desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero esperaba que tal vez esta noche fuera diferente. Esperaba que el vacío que sentía en su pecho fuera lo bastante intenso como para dejar su cuerpo insensible a cualquier cosa, incluyendo a las pesadillas.

Se acurrucó en el extremo de la cama, puso las manos bajo la almohada y cerró los ojos.

…

Killian abrió y cerró la mano una y otra vez en un intento porque los dedos no se le entumieran a causa del frío. Y eso le recordó que esto había sido una porquería de idea la que lo había traído aquí. Además de que tenía que comprarse guantes… bueno, sólo uno.

Su trabajo en el taller del viejo había terminado más temprano que de costumbre a causa de un festival que iba a realizarse en el pueblo, festival al que iba a asistir el viejo y al cual, por supuesto, él no estaba invitado. Sin embargo, Killian nunca había sido del tipo de personas al que le gustaba que le dijeran que hacer, y además había tenido curiosidad por ver cómo es que se divertían los habitantes de _Storybored._

La verdad no había sido nada del otro mundo. Algunos puestos de comida, otros con juegos y algunas diversiones más. No sabía por qué hacían tanto alboroto. No era mejor que la emoción de enfrentarse a lo desconocido cuando se adentraba en el mar con la sola esperanza de encontrar la aventura.

Definitivamente este maldito pueblo estaba sobrevaluado.

Luego de descubrir que no se perdía de mucho en realidad, decidió que lo mejor era regresar y dormir un poco. El viejo Gepetto había resultado ser un explotador de lo peor. Todos los días, desde temprano, había tenido a Killian trabajando hasta que los brazos le dolían, y no sólo en el taller, también lo había traído paseando por todo el pueblo para arreglar un montón de cosas que le hicieron pensar que el maldito lugar estaba a punto de caerse a pedazos.

Sin embargo, al reconocer que no le hacía mucha ilusión regresar a la habitación que ocupaba en casa del viejo, decidió tomar la ruta larga y recorrer el pueblo. Debía aprovechar la ocasión, pues ahora que todos estaban en el centro disfrutando del festival, él era prácticamente el dueño de las calles. Si fuera un piromaníaco, como Tilas, uno de los ex miembros de su tripulación, habría aprovechado la oportunidad para prenderle fuego. Nah, la verdad no era así. Después de todo, si quemaba el pueblo, lo único que conseguiría –si es que no era descubierto- sería más trabajo porque de seguro la reconstrucción se la encargarían al viejo que lo empleaba. Además, nunca había creído en los daños a terceros, al menos no si él podía evitarlo.

_Eso fue lo que te puso en esta situación en primer lugar._

Maldito fuera su cerebro por recordárselo.

Iba recorriendo una de las calles más alejadas del pueblo, mirando las enormes residencias cargadas de opulencia mal disimulada, cuando notó algo extraño en la última de las casas. Había alguien parado en la cornisa junto a una de las ventanas. Por el camisón blanco que era tironeado por el viento, supo que era una mujer.

_¿Qué demonios…? _

Killian miró en ambas direcciones de la calle, tal vez a la espera de que no fuera el único allí y que alguien más pudiera intervenir. Lo que menos quería era que volvieran a encerrarlo en una celda por invadir una propiedad. No es que no lo hubiera hecho antes o que dudara de sus habilidades, el problema era que si lo descubrían, esta vez no tendría a dónde escapar. Y el escape era parte importante en la vida de un pirata.

Al ver que no había ningún alma en la calle, avanzó hacia la casa. Brincó de un salto la pequeña verja de hierro y atravesó el jardín, deteniéndose frente a la ventana. Alzó el rostro, pero las ramas del árbol que había cerca no le permitieron ver el rostro de la mujer suicida. Muy a su pesar, y sabiendo que no le quedaba más remedio, comenzó a trepar el árbol. Demonios, odiaba trepar cosas.

—Oye, amor, ¿qué estás…? —su voz se cortó de repente al reconocer a la joven mujer. Era la princesa Aurora.

Lo cual significaba que ésta era la casa de la reina Blancanieves y su familia.

Tenía que ser una broma.

Apenas se detuvo un segundo, mientras sopesaba seriamente la posibilidad de bajarse del maldito árbol y largarse de ahí antes de que algo saliera mal -para él-; cuando la princesa dio un largo paso hacia el vacío.

—¡Rayos! —maldijo, saltando para alcanzarla. Aferró su mano a la rama cercana y logró pescar a la muchacha por la muñeca.

Eso había estado condenadamente cerca.

* * *

_Okay... no sé si alguien esté leyendo esto, pero en caso de que sí: ¡espero que les haya gustado! __Cualquier comentario, reclamo, duda o sugerencia, siéntanse libres de dejarlos en un review _;)

_¡Nos leemos pronto!_

_Anna_


	2. Be here or be gone

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Los personajes de __**Once Upon a Time**__ son propiedad de Kitsis/Horowitz._

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**A twist in our story**

**Capítulo 2. **_**Be here or be gone**_

…

El fuerte olor a humedad irritando su nariz con cada respiración la despertó. Los ojos de Aurora se abrieron con pánico al reconocer, en la pobre iluminación, el calabozo donde Cora la había mantenido cautiva. No, no podía estar aquí otra vez. De inmediato se levantó del suelo y caminó hacia la puerta. El repiqueteo de las pesadas cadenas que la ataban llamó su atención. No sólo tenía grilletes en las manos, sino también había uno alrededor de su tobillo izquierdo que le impedía alcanzar la salida. Levantó la vista al cielo y descubrió que era de noche. No había ni luna ni estrellas.

Su mente trató de racionalizar las cosas en medio de los jadeos que ahora era su respiración. Era imposible que se encontrara ahí de nuevo. _Imposible_. Pero el peso del metal en sus muñecas se sentía bastante real, al igual que el frío que calaba hasta sus huesos.

Escuchó los pasos de alguien acercándose, y la llama de la única antorcha junto a la puerta comenzó a extinguirse, sumiéndola lentamente en la oscuridad. Tiró de las cadenas con fuerza en un intento por liberarse, pero fue inútil. La luz de la antorcha se extinguió por completo y el rechinido de los gonces hizo eco en el interior de la celda. Aurora no quería entrar en pánico, pero no podía controlarse. Sabía que alguien había entrado, lo sabía con cada parte de su ser, pero no podía ver a nadie.

Retrocedió lentamente, tratando de hacer el menos ruido a pesar del irregular ritmo de su respiración. Quedó acorralada en un rincón de la celda y un escalofrío le recorrió la columna de arriba abajo, anticipándose a lo peor.

De repente, las piedras que conformaban la pared a sus espaldas comenzaron a calentarse hasta que sintió que le quemaban la mano que tenía apoyada. Se alejó un paso y pudo distinguir pequeñas líneas brillantes cruzando la sólida pared, cuarteándola a toda velocidad. Fue cuestión de un segundo antes de que toda comenzara a arder en llamas. El fuego se extendió a través del techo hacia el resto de las paredes, incluso brotando de manera intermitente desde el suelo, y pronto el infierno la tenía rodeada. Las llamas mordían el borde de su vestido y el calor volvió irrespirable el aire a su alrededor.

Tiró de nuevo de los grilletes con desesperación, quería gritar por ayuda, pero sabía que nadie la socorrería. Estaba atrapada, sin ninguna salida.

Al otro lado de la habitación, la silueta que había permanecido oculta en las tinieblas comenzó a acercarse. Aurora dejó de pelear contra sus cadenas cuando reconoció a aquel pirata. Era Garfio. Las llamas parecían hacerse a un lado, despejando su camino mientras se acercaba a ella. Su rostro estaba fijo en una extraña expresión que disparó las alarmas en su interior. Tenía una fría sonrisa tratando de asomarse en sus labios y sus ojos azules se hallaban oscurecidos por la anticipación de lo que pronto le haría.

Aurora retrocedió un paso y una llama salida del suelo rozó su tobillo haciéndola gritar. Garfio se acercaba y ella no tenía a dónde huir. Demasiado pronto él logró alcanzarla y tomó sus muñecas con brusquedad.

—¡No me toques! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras luchaba contra él.

El garfio de la mano izquierda del pirata se clavó en la suave carne de su antebrazo y la sangre brotó tiñendo su piel. Pero Aurora no dejaba de pelear. Tenía que salir de aquí. Tenía que alejarse de él.

—¡No robes mi corazón! —suplicó cuando Garfio la acercó con un movimiento violento. Cerró los ojos, apretando los párpados hasta que se le salieron las lágrimas.

—¡Tienes que despertarte! —le dijo él. A pesar de tenerlo justo frente a ella, su voz se escuchó lejana, como un eco a la distancia—. ¡Princesa!

Aurora abrió los ojos y emitió un jadeo. Su mirada se encontró con lo que le rodeaba y supo que todo había sido un sueño. Un horrible sueño.

Su brazo derecho estaba estirado hacia el cielo y sintió las cálidas gotas de su propia sangre caer en sus mejillas.

—¡Suéltame! —gritó al descubrir que Garfio la sostenía desde lo alto de una rama. El terror volvió a inundar su cuerpo y ella comenzó a luchar para liberarse mientras trataba de ignorar el terrible dolor que le causaba la punta del garfio clavada en su brazo.

—¡Estoy tratando de evitar que te partas la cabeza contra el suelo, ¿te importaría dejar de sacudirte?! —le gritó el pirata desde la rama donde permanecía acostado boca abajo.

Aurora dejó de moverse al instante y levantó el rostro. Su mirada se encontró con la de Garfio y el tiempo pareció detenerse cuando su cerebro por fin logró diferenciar la realidad de sus pesadillas. Se encontraba pendiendo en el aire sobre el jardín, y el garfio entorno a su muñeca era la única cosa que se interponía entre ella y una terrible caída.

Garfio se deslizó desde la rama y eso hizo que ella comenzara a descender lentamente. Entonces él se soltó y ambos aterrizaron sobre la fresca alfombra de césped. Aurora se tomó un segundo para sentir la tierra húmeda bajo su cuerpo y reconocer el dolor real que aquejaba su brazo derecho.

—Estás sangrando demasiado —comenzó a decir él, tomando su mano para revisar la herida provocada por su propio garfio.

—Déjame ir, por favor… —susurró Aurora con la voz convertida en un sollozo.

Para su sorpresa, Garfio liberó su muñeca casi al instante. Ella se levantó para caminar de regreso al interior de la casa.

La puerta se cerró y entonces apoyó la espalda sobre la madera. Su brazo punzaba a causa de la herida que seguía sangrando contra la tela blanca de su camisón mientras el resto de su cuerpo temblaba a causa de los remanentes del terror que aún corría por sus venas. La oscuridad de la noche cubría todo frente a ella y el sonido de su respiración dificultosa rompía el silencio a su alrededor.

Cerró los ojos y breves vistazos de su pesadilla aparecieron tras sus párpados trayendo consigo la angustia y desolación que había experimentado mientras dormía. Entonces vio el rostro de Garfio y eso la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

No volvería a dormir nunca. Había sido una idea estúpida haberlo siquiera intentado.

…

_Hablando de la gentileza real…_

No esperaba una medalla al mérito por haberla salvado, pero definitivamente habría esperado al menos un "gracias" luego de haber evitado que sus sesos terminaran abonando el jardín.

Killian se quedó en silencio viendo a la princesa entrar a la casa a toda prisa y cerrar la puerta.

No sabía qué estaba mirando en esa dirección, tal vez esperaba a que las luces se encendieran marcando su camino en el interior de la residencia, pero todo continuó a oscuras y en silencio, como si nada hubiera pasado. Habían pasado de la confusión al caos y luego a la nada.

Después de un instante, se levantó del suelo, se sacudió la tierra de los pantalones y regresó a la entrada para brincar la pequeña verja de hierro y esfumarse de ahí. Aunque odiaba tener que ser cauteloso, no quería darle un motivo al rey James para ponerlo de vuelta en aquella celda si lo encontraba merodeando por su casa. Y tampoco quería encontrarse a Emma o a su hijo porque entonces recordaría que perdió todo por salvar al pequeño engendro.

Regresó al taller donde trabajaba con el viejo Gepetto. La habitación que el hombre le había ofrecido se encontraba justo arriba, tenía una entrada independiente, que era una escalera de metal justo al lado de la propiedad, lo cual era conveniente porque así no tenía que ver al anciano más de lo necesario.

La oscuridad lo recibió tan pronto como cerró la puerta y él decidió no perder el tiempo en encender las luces. Avanzó con pasos decididos, ahora que ya conocía el pequeño cuarto de memoria, y se sentó en la cama. Se quitó la chaqueta de cuero que ahora utilizaba en lugar de su abrigo, luego intentó hacer lo propio con la camisa, pero ésta se le atoró en el garfio. Lo había recuperado hacía apenas una semana, después de hacer una rápida incursión a la comisaría y sacarlo del cajón del escritorio de la sheriff. Esa mujer debería haberlo sabido mejor, él ya lo había robado de ése mismo sitio una vez antes. Aunque era un milagro que el viejo no lo hubiese delatado con ella.

Tal vez era porque él 'ya no era un peligro para nadie'.

Exhaló con fastidio cuando un simple tirón no ayudó. Caminó hacia la ventana y con la ayuda de la luz de la luna liberó la prenda del garfio. Sus ojos se detuvieron con repentino interés en el objeto cuando notó las manchas oscuras de la sangre de la princesa.

Todo el incidente en casa de la familia real había sucedido tan rápido que él había cometido la estupidez de intentar atraparla con la mano equivocada. El garfio había embonado alrededor de su muñeca, pero conforme la gravedad hacía su trabajo, la punta filosa se había clavado en el brazo de la princesa haciéndola sangrar.

Su garfio se había manchado con sangre demasiadas veces como para que él las recordara todas, y eso nunca le había importado. Pero ahora, por alguna extraña razón, ver las manchas que tenía lo hacían sentir aún más molesto que en su estado de mal humor de costumbre, fastidiado.

Agitó la cabeza, queriendo dejar de pensar en ello, y volvió a la tarea de quitarse la ropa para meterse a la cama y dormir de una vez por todas.

…

Dos días después, mientras se encontraba por terminar un reloj cucú que el viejo Gepetto le había pedido que armara por él, Killian se encontró con una inesperada visita en el taller.

—Su Alteza, ¿a qué debo el honor? —preguntó con menos interés y más ironía mientras se concentraba en la tarea de ajustar el mecanismo del reloj. El viejo no dejaría de fastidiarlo si el reloj no marcaba horas de 60 minutos.

La diminuta figura femenina había permanecido en la entrada del taller mirándolo desde hacía un par de minutos. Él había sido lo bastante caballero como para fingir que no lo notaba, pero tenerla mirándolo comenzaba a hastiarlo.

La vio dar un respingo cuando enfocó sus ojos en ella y eso casi lo hace sonreír.

—Yo… —comenzó indecisa, desviando la mirada.

No la había visto desde hacía mucho tiempo, prácticamente desde que había sido encarcelado, y eso sólo había sido un rápido vistazo de ella entre aquella multitud que había pedido su cabeza en charola de plata por todos los males ocasionados por él y Cora. Ni siquiera sabía cómo es que había encontrado el camino a Storybrooke, algo que a él le había tomado veintiocho años conseguir.

Había pasado mucho tiempo más desde la última vez que habían cruzado palabra: cuando él la había liberado del encierro de Cora. Claro, no sin antes tomar su corazón sin que ella lo notara.

Lo primero que advirtió al verla fue que lucía mucho más frágil y delicada en este mundo. Tal vez se debía a que ahora no tenía los metros y metros de seda y organza envolviéndola. Una chaqueta de mezclilla, una falda corta a juego, una bufanda de hilos rojos y dorados, botas y calentadores era todo lo que ella vestía ahora. No más vestidos, no más joyas adornando su cabello. Sólo esa ropa que había visto usar a muchas chicas en el pueblo, y un listón que mantenía su cabello castaño alejado de su rostro. Incluso parecía más joven de lo que era. Aunque, a pesar de la apariencia de su cuerpo, sus ojos azules mostraban las profundas marcas que sólo dejan el paso del tiempo y la experiencia.

—Quería darte las gracias por lo de la otra noche —dijo finalmente.

Killian se detuvo en su tarea y arqueó una ceja ante aquel tono lleno de confianza que recordaba haberle escuchado antes: cuando las había espiado a ella y a Cora mientras la princesa estaba cautiva en su mundo.

—Estaba buscando algo de acción —respondió él, restándole importancia al asunto. Cogió un trozo de papel lija y comenzó a darle los últimos toques de pulido al reloj— ¿Qué mejor que rescatar a la damisela en apuros? Sólo para variar.

Aurora respiró profundo y avanzó un paso.

—No me refería sólo a eso… también quería agradecerte por no haberle contado a nadie que… —su voz se desvaneció poco a poco y de nuevo desvió la mirada. La princesa comenzaba a despertar cierta curiosidad en él: su voz firme y su mirada rehuyente eran una extraña combinación—. No es algo que me suceda muy a menudo.

—¿Intentar arrojarse por la cornisa o sólo dormir? —Su pregunta irónica hizo que ella volviera a mirarlo, esta vez con algo más que sorpresa en sus ojos.

Killian no pudo adivinar qué era lo que estaba pasando por su mente, pero tuvo una pista bastante buena mientras veía sus emociones reflejarse en sus pupilas una tras otra. Sorpresa, miedo, arrepentimiento, desilusión.

Ella pareció no soportar que él le sostuviera la mirada y comenzó a inspeccionar el taller. Finalmente se acercó un par de pasos más y una diminuta sonrisa cortés apareció pálida en sus labios.

—Es un hermoso grabado —comentó con casualidad, permitiendo que su postura y elegancia real disminuyeran un poco mientras intentaba cambiar de tema. No tenía mucha suerte en cuanto a la discreción.

Killian frunció el ceño, confundido en un primer instante, hasta que notó la mirada de la princesa concentrada en el reloj que él estaba arreglando en ese momento. El marco de madera, alrededor del área de las manecillas y los números dorados, tenía tallado el diseño de un pequeño barco siendo llevado por las olas, incluso tenía un par de estrellas y conchas de mar pequeñas talladas en la parte inferior. Un diseño que él mismo había tallado.

—Había que encontrarle un nuevo uso al garfio ahora que ya no ayuda con mi reputación —respondió de nuevo con desgano. No sabía que más podrían decirse entre ellos, y a él comenzaba a molestarle el silencio que estaba llenando el espacio a su alrededor—. Si no hay otra cosa, preciosa, el viejo quiere que termine con esto antes del almuerzo.

La vio parpadear, tal vez sorprendida por su manera tan poco disimulada de pedirle que se esfumara. La princesa le sostuvo la mirada durante un segundo, entonces respiró profundo, volvió a darle las gracias y dio media vuelta para marcharse.

…

Aurora miraba aquel rastro de pintura roja en el pavimento como si esperara que en algún momento fuera a darle todas las respuestas que necesitaba. Sin embargo, lo único que aquella borrosa línea le decía era que: número uno, se encontraba en los límites de Storybrooke; y, número dos, que seguía siendo la misma cobarde que había venido a este punto cada día desde que había atravesado el portal desde su mundo.

Lo primero que Blancanieves le había advertido al llegar había sido la barrera que solía proteger al pueblo del resto de este plano. Una barrera que, durante mucho tiempo, había borrado los recuerdos de aquellos habitantes de Storybrooke que se habían atrevido a cruzarla. La maldición de Regina les había dado dos vidas diferentes, la que habían tenido en su mundo y la que habían poseído aquí antes de que Emma llegara. La barrera, a pesar de que la maldición había sido rota, les quitaba la original. Así que, como Mulán y ella no poseían una "vida" ni recuerdos de este mundo, existía el riesgo de que, si intentaban cruzar, la barrera les borrara la memoria por completo.

Aurora no reconocía lo malo entre aquella posibilidad. Y eso era el motivo por el cual venía aquí a diario.

Blancanieves había tenido razón cuando le había dicho que sus pesadillas, producto de la maldición del sueño, desaparecerían con el tiempo. Pero no había sido por arte de magia. Había sido porque ella había aprendido a no dormir profundamente.

Porque tal vez ahora ya no soñara con la habitación en llamas con tanta frecuencia como antaño, pero las pesadillas habían adquirido la habilidad de hacerle revivir los momentos más dolorosos de su vida. Recuerdos que la acosaban de día y que la atrapaban de noche, cosas que había perdido y que sabía que jamás iba a poder recuperar.

Cora se había burlado de ella cuando había logrado averiguar que estaba ayudando a Blancanieves y a Emma a volver a Storybrooke porque quería regresar con ellas. Porque había esperado que en este mundo el dolor que sentía en su corazón tal vez sería más soportable.

_"¿Crees que allá encontrarás a un nuevo príncipe?"_

No. Ella sabía que jamás podría encontrar a alguien como Felipe. Ni en este mundo ni en ningún otro. Y la verdad era que no quería hacerlo, no quería a nadie más. Lo único que ella quería era…

En realidad no lo sabía.

Su nuevo comienzo en Storybrooke no había sido lo que había imaginado, de hecho, se encontraba aún más hundida de lo que había estado la primera vez que había escuchado hablar de ese lugar. En aquel entonces ella había tenido la esperanza de encontrar algo diferente, de _encontrarse_ a sí misma. Pero el tiempo y la vida misma le habían hecho saber que no había nada más preparado para ella, que no había finales felices esperándola.

Por eso la posibilidad de comenzar realmente de cero, sin ningún recuerdo ni maldición encima, era muy tentadora.

Así que cada mañana, cuando el amanecer todavía no llegaba al pueblo y ella se cansaba de dar vueltas sobre el colchón, se escabullía de la casa de Blancanieves y caminaba hasta llegar aquí. A este punto señalado por un letrero que decía: "Usted está dejando Storybrooke" y donde los restos de la línea de pintura roja le recordaban la posibilidad que aún existía… si ella tuviera el valor de dar el último paso.

Ser incapaz de lidiar con los malos recuerdos, parecía convertirla en una cobarde. Tener el valor de dar el paso que necesitaba y obtener una salida a la miseria interna que sentía… ¿en qué la convertiría?

_En una cobarde con agallas…_, suspiró para sí misma.

Pero ella no creía ser nada de eso. Creía ser _mejor_ que eso.

El sol comenzó a despuntar desde el horizonte, haciéndola soltar un suspiro cargado de resignación. Apretó más la tela del abrigo a su cuerpo y giró sobre sus talones para regresar por el camino que había recorrido instantes antes, de vuelta al pueblo.

Tal vez seguía siendo una cobarde después de todo.

Esta vez le tomó un poco más del tiempo usual volver a casa. Su mente divagó en pensamientos que se hilaban unos tras otros y sus pasos se hicieron más lentos para no interrumpir tal reflexión. Hoy se sentía un poco más decaída que de costumbre. Aunque 'decaída' no era la palabra que definía con exactitud lo que sentía… o lo que había dejado de sentir. Todo le parecía tan ajeno: el pueblo, los saludos de las pocas personas que comenzaban con sus actividades matutinas, el aire frío del invierno que agitaba su cabello, la luz del sol que le hacía entrecerrar los ojos, el mundo en general. Era como estar y no estar.

Aurora sonrió con amargura. Ahora ya ni siquiera sus pensamientos eran coherentes.

—¡Oh, allí estás! —le saludó Blancanieves cuando apareció por la puerta de la cocina—. ¿A dónde saliste tan temprano?

A Aurora seguía sorprendiéndole la felicidad que irradiaba la reina desde tan tempranas horas. Estaba detrás de la barra, cerca del fregadero, tal vez lavando los platos sucios que había dejado el desayuno para su familia.

—Fui a caminar —respondió mientras se quitaba lentamente el abrigo. Se acercó a la mesa en medio de la habitación para colgarlo en el respaldo de una de sus sillas y lo contempló ausente—. Estar todo el tiempo aquí…

—Está por volverte loca, ¿verdad? —La voz de Blancanieves la hizo dar un respingo. La mujer se había acercado a ella sin que se diera cuenta y ahora estaba parada justo a su lado, dedicándole una de sus miradas comprensivas que le decían que ella sabía que no lo estaba pasando bien—. ¿Qué tal si vienes conmigo a la escuela hoy? Estamos decorando todo por las fiestas y nos hacen falta voluntarios.

Aurora frunció el ceño y una sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en sus labios luego de escuchar la propuesta. Miró a Blancanieves y notó su gesto emocionado mientras esperaba a que aceptara. Ella lo hizo sin pensarlo demasiado. La idea de ser de ayuda en algo por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonaba bastante bien.

Al ver que asentía, Blancanieves sonrió y le pidió alistarse para acompañarla durante el almuerzo.

Aurora nunca había estado en la escuela primaria de Storybrooke antes, pero Henry le había hablado tanto al respecto que cuando se encontró parada en la entrada principal, prácticamente supo a dónde tenía que ir. Un estremecimiento cargado de expectación sacudió su cuerpo y la sonrisa que había amenazado con aparecer en sus labios llegó por fin cuando vio a todos los niños salir al patio en cuanto sonó la campana anunciándoles el recreo. Las risas llenaron el silencio previo y resultó un sonido agradable para ella.

Henry apareció acompañado por un pequeño grupo de niños y se detuvo a saludarla, sorprendido y feliz de verla ahí. Aurora le preguntó dónde podría localizar a su abuela y el pequeño la tomó de la mano para guiarla al gimnasio ubicado en la parte trasera de la escuela.

Blancanieves se encontraba, rodeada por los voluntarios que iban a ayudarle a decorar el lugar. Había varias cajas de cartón en el piso, repletas de esferas de cristal, estrellas de espuma doradas, tiras de escarcha y demás adornos. Ésta iba a ser la tercera navidad para ella, así que ya estaba bastante familiarizada con los adornos de la temporada.

La reina apartó su atención de los voluntarios y sonrió al verla.

—¡Qué bueno que pudiste venir! —exclamó mientras le daba un pequeño abrazo que logró hacer que Aurora se tensara. Por alguna extraña razón, el contacto físico, en especial las muestras de afecto, provocaban una reacción equivocada en ella.

Blancanieves no pareció notarlo y de inmediato la guió hacia donde se encontraba el resto del grupo y rápidamente le explicó lo que hacía falta que hicieran. Aurora fue asignada a colgar algunos de los adornos en las paredes junto con otro par de voluntarios entre los que, para su sorpresa, se encontraban Gepetto… y Garfio.

—Si quieres, puedes hacer otra cosa —le dijo Blancanieves cuando se dio cuenta de cómo habían quedado organizados todos los voluntarios.

Para unir al pueblo luego del ataque de Cora, Blancanieves y James habían optado por hacer de la cena navideña algo a gran escala, así que la celebraban en el gimnasio de la escuela, donde todos los habitantes de Storybrooke estaban invitados. Así que no debería extrañarle que Garfio estuviera allí. Después de todo, él también ya era parte de Storybrooke. Técnicamente hablando.

—Está bien —respondió con una sonrisa de labios apretados—. Dijiste que es aquí donde están más atrasados con la decoración, ¿no es verdad?

Aurora apreciaba la preocupación que la reina sentía por ella. Siempre estaba al pendiente de que estuviera bien y tranquila, sobre todo cuando se trataba de temas tan sensibles como su posible contacto con aquel pirata. Claro que Blancanieves no sabía la verdad sobre cómo se había hecho aquél terrible corte que había cicatrizado en su muñeca semanas atrás. Ni tampoco que había sido ese pirata del que tanto la protegía quien, para ironías de la vida, la había salvado cuando ella había saltado por la ventana estando dormida.

A pesar de que nunca había sido una buena mentirosa, Aurora se las había arreglado para contarles una historia lo bastante creíble como para que todos atribuyeran su herida a una falta de coordinación y un mal momento, y no a la terrible realidad que tanto se esforzaba por ocultar. Ella sabía que no ser sincera con Blancanieves tal vez no era la mejor decisión, pero también sabía que si le decía la verdad eso sólo la preocuparía. Y lo único malo de la preocupación de la reina por ella era que la hacía sentir como si fuera alguien débil e indefenso, y ella estaba segura de que no lo era. Al menos no quería serlo.

Blancanieves la miró durante dos segundos enteros, como para asegurarse de que ella realmente estuviera bien con esto, y finalmente asintió.

El tiempo comenzó a pasar y Aurora apenas fue consciente de ello gracias a que se encontraba demasiado entretenida realizando las tareas de decoración. Era la primera vez en semanas que no sentía el tic-tac del reloj como un pesado saco llenándose de piedras con cada segundo que pasaba. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no se sentía tan inútil.

Luego de unir varias estrellas doradas con hilo plateado, se dispuso a clavarlas en la pared cercana a la puerta, tal y como se lo habían indicado. Se había quitado el abrigo que le dificultaba moverse y también se había deshecho de los guantes, pues no podía agarrar bien las cosas con ellos puestos. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo en lo alto de la escalera, sus dedos entumecidos temblaron y el martillo cayó al suelo, muy cerca de alguien.

Iba a comenzar a disculparse por ser tan torpe, pero no fue sino hasta que ese "alguien" alzó el rostro con una expresión molesta, que Aurora lo reconoció.

—Asumiré que esto no iba intencionalmente contra mi cabeza porque hay maneras menos violentas de obtener mi atención —le dijo Garfio mientras levantaba el martillo de piso para sentir el peso en la mano—. Una labor bastante sucia para una princesa. ¿Necesita un poco de ayuda, su Alteza?

Aurora extendió la mano en señal de que le entregara el martillo.

—Puedo hacerlo por mi cuenta.

Garfio sonrió de lado, tal vez debido al tono demandante de su voz.

—Por supuesto —le respondió, entregándole el martillo—. Aunque… según recuerdo, el punto de esto es golpear los clavos para que entren en el muro y no sólo acariciarlos con el martillo. Sólo digo —agregó, guiñándole un ojo.

Aurora fue plenamente consciente de que él se estaba burlando de ella, pero la única prueba de la molestia que sintió por ello fue su mentón alzado con elegancia. No obstante, al pirata pareció darle exactamente lo mismo y, sin cruzar más palabra, volvió a lo que fuera que estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Ella decidió hacer lo mismo… pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no era igual. Había visto a los otros voluntarios clavar los adornos en la pared, pero al intentarlo ella las cosas no eran tan sencillas como le habían parecido. No podía mantener la estrella a colgar en su sitio y al mismo tiempo sostener el clavo y utilizar el martillo para clavarlo. Había tenido que ayudarse de ambas manos, los antebrazos e incluso de su boca. Cada vez que lo intentaba, el condenado clavo se movía de su posición al más mínimo martilleo. ¿Cómo esperaba Garfio que le diera con fuerza si ni siquiera podía mantenerlo fijo?

Su paciencia comenzó a rozar los límites y entonces decidió ejercer un poco más de fuerza. Aferró el clavo entre su índice y su pulgar y lo golpeó con el martillo. El clavo se movió con brusquedad, pellizcándole los dedos, una fracción de segundo antes de que ella misma se los golpeara con el martillo.

El dolor punzante le hizo soltar un siseo y el martillo volvió a caer en el suelo acompañado de un puñado de clavos.

Sacudiendo la mano para tratar de aminorar el dolor, Aurora bajó uno a uno los peldaños de la escalera y se inclinó para recoger todo el material que había tirado. Estiró el brazo para coger el martillo, pero una mano se interpuso en su camino.

—Si no sujetas bien los clavos mientras martilleas, lo próximo que clavarás en la pared será tu pulgar —le dijo Garfio mientras se montaba en la escalera con un despliegue de agilidad, y clavaba la estrella con la que ella había batallado en los últimos minutos de un solo golpe con el martillo.

Aurora no supo por qué, pero todo aquello avivó la molestia en ella. No sólo había sido su tono de burla, en realidad, había sido todo él: la manera en que se trepó en la escalera, cómo había hecho en un segundo y sin ninguna dificultad, lo que ella no había podido conseguir a pesar de que realmente se estaba esforzando.

La hizo sentirse completamente inútil.

—No necesito tu ayuda —declaró dejando de lado los modales. Estaba segura de que nadie se molestaría con ella por eso, después de todo estaba tratando con un pirata. Una de las criaturas más bárbaras, inmorales y carentes de modales con las que alguna vez habría podido encontrarse.

Él pareció obviar su falta de cortesía y sonrió de lado, mirándola con un brillo burlón en sus ojos azules.

—Los veintidós minutos invertidos en martillearte los dedos, amor, indican todo lo contrario. ¿Por qué no lo admites?

—Porque la última vez que recibí tu ayuda, perdí mi corazón en el proceso —espetó antes de poder detenerse. Tan pronto como las palabras abandonaron sus labios, vio cómo lentamente la sonrisa socarrona desaparecía del rostro de Garfio hasta que su expresión se convirtió en una fría máscara de seriedad y molestia.

—No sangres en la madera. Acabo de pulirla —le dijo cortante, arrojando el martillo hacia sus manos con un movimiento desganado.

Aturdida por su repentino cambio de actitud, Aurora lo vio bajarse de la escalera, recoger la caja llena de herramientas que había cerca, y salir por las puertas del gimnasio.

No entendía qué es lo que había pasado. Él había sido quién se había estado burlando de ella, ¡quién le había robado el corazón mientras yacía inconsciente! No tenía ningún derecho a molestarse, por el amor de los dioses.

_Excepto por el pequeño detalle de que estaba tratando de ayudarte ¡y no olvides que salvó tu vida!... _le recordó la voz en su cabeza.

* * *

_Pues aquí estuvo el segundo capítulo de esta historia corta. ¡Espero que les haya gustado!_

_Muchas gracias a **Magik-Illiana **y a **Sleeping Hook shiper** por sus comentarios al capítulo anterior :)_

_¡Nos leemos pronto!_

_Anna_


End file.
